Noël à Forks
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S de Noël - Six mois se sont écoulés depuis leurs vacances d'étés. Alec et Bella se retrouvent pour les fêtes de Noël, qu'ils décident de passer à Forks, dans la famille de Bella… mais au lieu de passer des fêtes tranquille, Bella va se voir confronter à son ex petit ami, Jacob ! / Sequel Un été en Toscane !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, l'auteure de la saga. Je ne fais que les emprunter !

Ôyez, Ôyez,

Joyeux Noël mes fidèles, et bonne lecture !

J'espère pour vous que vous avez relu Un été en Toscane pour vous remettre dans le bain :)

* * *

 _ **23 décembre 2012 !**_

 _ **Université de Columbia, Manhattan !**_

 **Finis les partiels, bonjour les vacances ! Alice étant parti le matin même, Bella se retrouva seule dans sa chambre universitaire. Le lendemain, elle prendrait l'avion pour Seattle, puis irait retrouver son père à Forks, sa ville natale. Bien que l'idée de revoir son père la réjouisse, celle de tomber sur son ex l'était moins. En effet, Jacob Black, son amour de lycée, l'avait quitté par téléphone un an plus tôt. Même si elle s'était remise de cette peine de cœur grâce à son nouveau fiancé, Bella était réticente au fait de croiser son ex au bras de sa nouvelle copine, qui n'était autre que sa demi-sœur.**

 _ **Flash-back !**_

 _ **Février 2012 !**_

 _ **C'était deux mois après sa rupture, que Bella leva les yeux de son manuel sur la mythologie, pour observer sa meilleure amie et colocataire faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Alice semblait sur le point d'exploser, et Bella ne pouvant pas se concentrer, referma son livre d'un coup sec.**_

 _« Alice, arrête d'aller et venir dans la chambre comme ça tu vas me rendre folle. » claqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« Euh, et bien… » hésita Alice en se triturant les doigts._

 _ **Bella sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand son amie faisait ça. Elle fronça les sourcils.**_

 _« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te faire de la peine. » dit Alice en s'arrêtant au milieu de la chambre._

 _« Crache le morceau. » insista Bella._

 _« Edward a passé le week-end à Forks, et il a apprit que Jacob sortait avec… enfin il les a vu ensemble… » hésita Alice._

 _« Alice ! » martela Bella._

 _« Jacob sort avec Leah ! »_

 _ **Le visage de Bella se ferma. Elle aurait pu jurer que le ciel lui tombait littéralement sur la tête. Jacob ? Avec sa demi-sœur ?**_

 _ **Fin du flash-back !**_

 **Ce fut un coup dur pour Bella de l'apprendre. Pendant qu'elle passait ses journées à pleurer, le cœur brisé, lui, avait trouvé un lot de consolation. C'était un coup dur pour Bella, d'autant plus qu'il avait choisi sa demi-sœur. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, mais non… Mais bon, c'était du passé – bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour pardonner à Leah. Elle était de nouveau heureuse et comblée avec Alec. Depuis les dernières vacances d'été en Toscane, ils ne se** _ **« quittaient »**_ **plus. Il étudiait en France. L'Atlantique les séparait, mais ils ne passaient pas une journée sans se parler, peu importe l'heure. Ils devaient se revoir pour le Jour de l'An dans la famille d'Alec, et elle avait hâte. Le jour de leurs retrouvailles lui semblait encore trop loin. Avisant l'heure sur son réveil, elle prépara des vêtements chauds en vu de prendre une douche bien chaude quand on frappa à la porte de son dortoir. Ce devait être une fille de sa promo qui venait lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un bouquet de roses.**

« Qu'est-ce que… »

 **Le bouquet bascula sur le côté, laissant apparaitre un visage familier.**

« Surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il, le visage rose mordu par le froid de l'hiver New-Yorkais.

« Alec ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se faufilant dans les bras qu'il lui avait ouvert.

« Je ne pouvais plus attendre, il fallait que je te vois avant le 31 ! » dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

 **Elle se défit de ses bras et le fit entrer dans la chambre, acceptant le magnifique bouquet de fleurs.**

« Merci, il est superbe, mais je n'ai pas de vase ! » dit-elle.

 **Elle le posa sur un espace libre de son bureau avant de se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que sa bouche fut recouverte des douces lèvres d'Alec.**

« J'ai verrouillé la porte ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Moi qui comptais prendre une douche pour me réchauffer… » dit-elle.

« Je me ferai un plaisir de te servir de bouillote. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « J'ai envie de toi. »

« Alec… » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » dit-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » geignit-elle à mesure que son souffle se répercutait sur son cou.

 **Elle se sentit dériver. La proximité de leurs corps augmentait le désir inassouvi des six derniers mois. Se parler par téléphone ou via la webcam n'avait pas aidé à calmer leur libido, bien au contraire. La distance était terrible. Se retrouver collés l'un à l'autre après tous ces mois de séparation fut comme une décharge électrique. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie cela. Bella bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Le fait qu'Alec caressait distraitement son bassin – il avait glissé ses doigts sous son pull, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. En fait, elle finit par céder à ses envies. Elle s'écarta pour pouvoir embrasser Alec, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant de ferveur et de chaleur qu'elle.**

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? » demanda-t-il.

 **Elle répondit en lui enlevant la veste qu'il portait.**

« Où est ton lit ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, alors qu'il se laissait déshabiller.

 **Il se retrouva torse nu. Bella enleva son propre pull, dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc. Elle le tira par le bras, et recula vers son lit. Alec agrippa ses hanches et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et se laissa faire. Une fois allongée sur son lit, une fois à moitié nue, elle regarda d'un œil affamé Alec se déshabiller à son tour. Il enlevait son pantalon quand elle pensa au préservatif. Elle n'en avait pas dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, mais fouilla dans celle d'Alice, et en trouva plusieurs. Elle en prit un, se rassit sur son lit et montra l'emballage à son petit ami en se mordillant la lèvre. Alec se** _ **« jeta »**_ **sur elle. Leurs corps se moulaient toujours aussi bien l'un à l'autre.**

« Arrêtes de te mordiller la lèvre. » lui dit-il. « Ça me rend fou. »

« T'as encore pris du muscles. » constata-t-elle en palpant ses bras.

« Juste un peu. » sourit-il. « Bon, on continue de parler ou on fait l'amour ? »

 **Bella se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Les mois avaient été longs, et ils voulaient tous les deux s'attarder sur le corps de l'autre, en parcourant chaque centimètre, mais le désir était bien plus fort. Se terrant sous les draps, Bella se défit de ses sous-vêtements et ne quittait pas les yeux bleus d'Alec, qui mit le préservatif avec précaution. Il emboita son corps au sien, et, sans perdre un instant, entra en elle avec douceur. Gémissant de plaisir, ils se délectèrent de la sensation de retrouver leur moitié. La pièce manquante d'un puzzle charnel. Blottis l'un contre l'autre après l'amour, sur le petit lit de Bella, le couple savoura leurs retrouvailles.**

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Forks pour le réveillon ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« J'espérais que tu me le demandes. » souffla-t-il. « Mes parents sont tellement surbookés qu'on ne fête Noël que le 26 décembre, chaque année. Jane est à Londres avec Demetri jusque-là ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » voulut-elle savoir en se redressant pour le regarder.

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. » dit-il.

« Mon père n'attend que ça, de te connaitre. » dit-elle.

« Tu devrais annuler ton vol. J'ai un jet privé à disposition qui repartira chercher Jane une fois que je serai à Los Angeles ! » dit-il.

« Frimeur ! » dit-elle en lui pinçant les côtes, le faisant rire. « Sérieusement, mon père va t'adorer, mais j'ai peur qu'on tombe sur mon ex puisqu'il sort avec ma demi-sœur. »

« Je n'hésiterais pas à me battre s'il le faut. » dit Alec, d'un air très sérieux.

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire puisque c'est toi que j'aime, et que je vais à Forks pour voir mon père. » dit-elle en souriant.

 **Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres aux siennes.**

« Bon, et si tu allais prendre cette fameuse douche que je puisse appeler mon pilote. On part dans quelques heures, et on passe la nuit à l'hôtel. Demain on fait les boutiques à Seattle et on achète un super cadeau pour ton père. » proposa-t-il.

« Mince, avec tous les examens j'ai rien acheté à personne. » se désola Bella.

« Je sais, Alice me l'a dit. » avoua Alec.

 **Cet aveu la fit grogner. Alice continuait à jouer les entremetteuses bien que Bella soit en couple.**

« Il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout. » grommela Bella.

« Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec ma sœur. » dit-il.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. » lui dit-elle.

 **Elle sortit du lit, s'enroula dans un peignoir, prit le pyjama qu'elle avait préparé avant la visite surprise d'Alec, sa trousse de toilette, deux serviettes de bains, puis, envoyant un baiser à Alec, elle quitta la chambre. Alec, lui, resta affalé dans le lit, souriant comme jamais. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Six mois les avaient séparés depuis l'aveu de leurs sentiments, et six mois les séparaient de l'obtention de leur diplôme universitaire. Il était prévu qu'il reparte vivre à Los Angeles poursuivre ses études d'architecture, mais il voulait avant tout demander à Bella de l'accompagner et de vivre avec lui. Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et parla à son père.**

 _« Alec, tu es bien arrivé à New-York ? » demanda Aro Volturi._

« Oui, j'ai bien atterri. Je suis avec Bella à son dortoir universitaire. J'allais justement appeler le pilote. Je vais partir à Forks dans la famille de Bella. » répondit Alec.

 _« Lui as-tu demandé de t'accompagner pour le 26 décembre ? »_

« Euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

 **Son père se mit à rire à travers le combiné.**

« Gardes tes commentaires, s'il te plait papa ! »

 _« Je ne dirai rien. Bien, laisses-moi appeler le pilote, je vais vous réserver une suite à l'hôtel pour cette nuit et te faire louer une voiture. »_

« T'es le meilleur. »

 _« J'essaie de l'être. Ta mère t'embrasse, et elle a hâte de te voir. »_

« Je l'embrasse aussi. Vous me manquez ! »

 _« Tu nous manques aussi… Oui Sulpicia je vais lui dire… Ta mère me fait te dire qu'elle compte sur toi pour convaincre Bella d'assister à notre repas du 26 décembre. »_

« Je la convaincrais. »

 **Il raccrocha d'avec son père en riant. Ses parents agissaient parfois comme des adolescents en pleine amourette, et c'est ce qui faisait que leur couple durait toujours après ces vingt-cinq années de mariage. Alec finit par se décider à sortir du lit. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, et enleva les draps trempés de sueurs de ses ébats précédents. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il recevait un mail lui informant que le jet partirait dans une heure pour Seattle, qu'une voiture de location les attendrait sur le tarmac privé de l'aéroport et qu'une suite de luxe avait été réservé dans un hôtel prestigieux dirigeait par nulle autre que le vieil ami de son père, Bella rentra dans la chambre, vêtue d'un pyjama, qui passait très bien pour un ensemble de ville. Un pantalon en toile gris ainsi qu'un haut à manche longues. Elle passa un pull supplémentaire, mis une paire de baskets et vérifia que ses valises étaient bien prêtes pour le départ.**

« Tout est prêt, on peut y aller quand tu veux. » lui dit Alec.

« Je suis prête. » dit-elle en mettant une veste.

 **Alec la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Une fois dans le couloir des dortoirs, Bella verrouilla la porte après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, puis, valises en mains – aidés d'Alec – ils quittèrent le campus universitaire. En chemin, Bella salua ses camarades, qui partaient eux aussi pour la plupart en vacances. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ne dura pas plus de trente minutes. Bella prit dix minutes pour faire annuler son billet d'avion et pu se faire rembourser. Avec Alec, ils furent ensuite conduits vers le tarmac privé, où le jet de la compagnie de son père les attendait. Le pilote vint à leur rencontre.**

« Monsieur Volturi, le temps est parfait pour décoller. Nous pouvons être à Seattle dans une heure si nous partons maintenant. » lui dit le pilote, qui s'appelait James.

« Très bien, allons-y ! » acquiesça Alec.

 **Les bagages furent montés dans la soute. Alec fit monter Bella dans le jet privé, qui siffla d'admiration devant le cuir des sièges. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'avion privé de toute sa vie.**

« Tu veux appeler ton père pour lui dire qu'on arrive ? » demanda Alec, qui ôta sa longue veste noire.

« Euh, je l'appellerais une fois à Seattle. » répondit Bella.

 **Une jeune femme brune fit son apparition. Une hôtesse de l'air.**

« Monsieur Volturi, l'avion va décoller dans quelques minutes. Si vous et votre amie voulez bien vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter à boire. »

« Bien, merci Chelsea ! » dit Alec.

 **Une fois chacun dans son siège, assis l'un en face de l'autre, Bella laissa échapper un bâillement.**

« Puis-je vous faire apporter une couverture et un coussin, Mademoiselle ? » proposa Chelsea.

« Hein ? Oh euh, oui, merci ! » dit Bella.

« Autre chose ? » demanda l'hôtesse.

« Quand nous aurons décollé. » se contenta de dire Alec.

 **Elle leur sourit et s'éloigna. Ils attachèrent la ceinture et la voix du pilote retentit dans l'appareil. Le jet décolla sans problème, et quand il fut stabilisé dans les airs, l'hôtesse revint avec une couverture et un coussin. Elle aida Bella à décliner son siège pour qu'elle soit allongée.**

« Tout est à votre convenance, Mademoiselle ? » demanda l'hôtesse, en appliquant la couverture sur la jeune fille.

« Oui, merci ! » répondit Bella, qui écrasa un nouveau bâillement.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? » proposa Chelsea.

« La même chose que d'habitude pour moi, et du lait à la fraise pour Bella. » dit Alec.

 **Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna pour descendre dans le garde-manger de l'avion privé.**

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir fait part que j'aimais le lait à la fraise. » s'étonna-t-elle.

« T'en buvais cet été en Toscane, je m'en suis souvenu. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

 **Elle lui envoya un baiser quand Chelsea revint avec leur boisson. Alec avait demandé un jus d'orange. Les deux boissons avaient été servies dans de grands verres et posaient sur la petite table entre le jeune couple. Bella s'endormit après avoir vidé son verre de lait, emmitouflée dans la couverture. Le vol ne dura pas plus d'une heure, pendant laquelle Alec n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Il profita du calme ambiant pour faire le point. Il accompagnait Bella dans sa famille pour le réveillon, et il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils tombent sur l'ex de Bella. Jacob. Alec avait un vague souvenir du garçon. Il se souvenait de sa peau mate – celle d'un Amérindien – et de sa stature, mais le jour de sa première rencontre d'avec Bella à l'Institut d'Art Contemporain, à Philadelphie il y a plusieurs années, il avait tellement été subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait plus fait attention au reste, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'elle était en couple avec ce Jacob. Aujourd'hui, elle était à lui, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de la laisser filer de si tôt. Il devait avant tout faire bonne impression envers son beau-père qu'il allait rencontrer pour la première fois. Il ne ferma pas les yeux jusqu'à l'arrivée du jet à l'aéroport. Ils débarquèrent sur le tarmac privé de Sea-Tac, où les attendait un homme vêtu d'un imperméable gris qui claquait à cause du vent. Il tendit un trousseau de clé à Alec, et désigna la voiture de location bleue dans laquelle les bagages du couple étaient chargés.**

« Monsieur Alec, votre père s'est occupé de tout. Lorsque vous repartirais le 26 au matin, laissez les clés dans la boîte à gant. » dit-il à Alec.

 **Alec le remercia et fit signe à Bella de monter dans la voiture. Il se mit derrière le volant, démarra et quitta l'aéroport par une voie privée.**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Bella.

« A l'hôtel, le _Edgewater_ ! » répondit Alec, sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Hein ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Mais c'est un hôtel de luxe. »

« Je sais, mon père nous y a réservé une suite. » dit-il.

« Mais on ne reste qu'une nuit. » dit-elle.

« Fais-moi plaisir ma chérie, et ne te poses pas trop de questions. » lui conseilla-t-il. « Tu risques la migraine. »

 **Pour leur plus grande chance, ils ne mirent que trente minutes pour atteindre l'hôtel. A l'abri de la pluie, Bella senti ses yeux s'exorbiter devant tant de luxe, ce qui fit sourire Alec, qui lui, y était habitué depuis son enfance. Au plafond, les lustres en cristal illuminaient le hall.**

 _« Alec ! »_

 **Alec reconnut la voix du plus vieil ami de son père, et qu'il considérait comme son oncle.**

« Oncle Marcus ! »

 **Alec accepta l'étreinte de l'homme, vêtu d'un costume-cravate.**

« Je t'attendais. Ton père m'a appelé. Je t'ai fais préparer une suite pour toi et ton amie. » lui dit Marcus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Une simple chambre aurait suffit. » dit Alec.

« Ne me vexes surtout pas. » le prévint Marcus, un sourire en coin.

« Je n'oserai jamais. » dit Alec en levant les mains en guise de reddition.

 **Ils rirent. Marcus vit Bella et la désigna.**

« C'est elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh, oui. Bella je te présente Marcus, un vieil ami de mon père. » dit Alec en faisant les présentations.

« J'ai l'impression de voir Demetri en plus vieux. » dit Bella, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ravi de savoir que mon fils me ressemble. » dit Marcus, qui esquissa un sourire.

 **Bella rougit légèrement de honte. Alec la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta d'un baiser sur la tempe.**

« Venez, je vais vous emmener à votre suite. » dit Marcus, qui fit signe à un garçon d'étage de prendre les bagages de ses invités particuliers.

 **Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au soixantième étage. La suite 6206 leur fut ouverte.**

« Je vais donner des ordres au personnel pour qu'ils vous apportent tout ce que vous voulez ! » leur dit Marcus.

« Merci oncle Marcus ! » dit Alec.

 **Il donna un pourboire généreux au garçon d'étage puis, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. La suite qui leur a été préparé était gigantesque. Tout ce luxe donna le tournis à Bella, qui s'asseya sur le lit.**

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet aspect-là de ta vie. » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

« Je n'aime pas étaler cette partie de ma vie. Je veux qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour mon argent. » dit-il.

 **Il se pencha et prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.**

« Je vais prendre une douche, profites-en pour appeler ton père. » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Ok ! »

 **Il frotta son nez contre le sien et alla dans la salle de bain. Bella se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit fabuleusement moelleux. Le plus moelleux sur lequel elle s'était allongée de toute sa vie. Elle devait appeler son père, alors prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ôté. Sans se relever pour s'asseoir, elle composa le numéro de portable de son père, et porta l'appareil à son oreille. La voix rocailleuse du shérif de Forks retentit dès la troisième sonnerie.**

 _« Bella, dis-moi que tu m'appelles pour me donner une bonne nouvelle. »_

« Oui, je serai à la maison demain soir pour le réveillon, comme prévu ! »

 _« J'en suis heureux. »_

« Euh, papa, je vais venir avec quelqu'un. »

 _« Ton petit ami ? »_

« Comment tu le sais ? »

 _« Avec qui d'autre tu viendrais, hein ? Alice est chez sa famille donc, ton invité ne peut qu'être ton copain. »_

« Ça ne va pas déranger Sue ? Et toi ? »

 _« Si ça n'avait tenue qu'à moi j'aurai sauté dans le premier avion pour Paris afin de le rencontrer. »_

 **Bella se mit à rire, car son père en aurait été parfaitement capable.**

 _« Tu es toujours à New-York ? »_

« Non, non on vient d'arriver à Seattle. On est à l'hôtel. On essaiera d'être là pour dix-neuf heures. »

 _« Ok, euh, Bella il faut que tu saches que Billy sera là et donc… »_

 **Il ne finit par sa phrase, mais il n'en eut pas besoin puisqu'elle su** _ **qui**_ **serait présent au repas du Réveillon, ce qui lui arracha un long soupir.**

« Jacob sera là ! »

 _« Tu tiendras le coup ? »_

« Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis de toute façon je viens pour voir mon papa, et pas mon ex que j'ai envie de frapper. »

 **Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de raccrocher. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Jacob lu donnait un besoin irrépressible de hurler de rage. A la place, elle se leva du lit, et, tout en marchant vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla. En entrant dans la salle d'eau, elle laissa son soutien-gorge tomber par terre. Elle enleva sa culotte puis fit coulisser la porte vitrée de la douche et entra dans la cabine. Alec lui tournait le dos mais il se tourna en sentant son petit corps se presser au sien.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, le corps ruisselant de savon.

« Oui, je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. » répondit-elle en se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude.

 **Il la serra contre lui, et il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il lui poserait des questions plus tard. Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes. Alec caressait le dos de Bella, envoyant des frissons de désir dans chacune des terminaisons nerveuses de la jeune fille, qui s'écarta pour trouver la bouche d'Alec. Ils ne firent pas l'amour sous la douche, mais s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il était grand temps qu'elle vide son sac sur ce comportement soudain, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, au sec et prêt à se mettre au lit, Alec demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« S'il te plaît Alec, pas maintenant ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Bella, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu tremblais dans mes bras ? » voulut-il savoir.

 **Elle le savait têtue, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.**

« J'ai appelé mon père, et j'ai appris que Jacob sera là demain soir, voilà ! » avoua-t-elle.

 **Ses épaules s'affaissèrent à cet aveu. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Jacob, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander à son père de ne pas inviter Billy au Réveillon. Si Jacob ne venait pas, alors Billy ne viendrait pas au dîner et Bella avait très envie de revoir le vieil homme. Alec fit le tour du lit et la prit dans ses bras. Bella accepta cette étreinte et se laissa aller contre lui.**

« Tu n'as pas très envie de le revoir, je te comprends et moi non plus je ne veux pas avoir en face de moi le type responsable de t'avoir brisé le cœur il y a un an, mais tu vas à Forks pour voir ton père, pas ton ex. » dit Alec, d'une voix calme et apaisante.

« Je sais bien. » soupira Bella.

« On ferait mieux de dormir. » suggéra-t-il. « On parlera de tout ça demain. »

 **Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer. Elle se laissa entraîner dans le grand lit de la suite, puis, une fois que la chambre fut plongée dans le noir complet, elle se blottit contre Alec, et s'endormit à mesure qu'il caressait son bras.**

 _ **Forks !**_

 **Charlie rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de shérif et attrapa son chapeau. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit sa femme, qui était dans la cuisine en train de vérifier pour la millième fois qu'il ne manquait aucun ingrédient pour le repas du Réveillon.**

« Chérie, Bella sera bel et bien là demain soir, plus un invité. » lui apprit-il.

« Oh, c'est merveilleux. » sourit Sue. « Je suppose que le plus un c'est son fiancé. »

« Tu supposes bien. » acquiesça Charlie.

« Bien, heureusement que j'ai toujours un coup d'avance et que je prévoie un repas pour quinze. » plaisanta Sue.

 **Charlie eut un petit rire, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Seth, 18 ans, et Leah, 22 ans !**

« J'aurai pu rentrer tout seul du lycée. » grommela Seth.

« Tu pourrais me remercier. » claqua Leah.

 **Seth se retourna vivement vers sa sœur alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers.**

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Leah, ni de ton petit copain débile. C'était prévu que je rentre avec mes potes, pas avec ma traitresse de sœur et de son crétin de mec. » rétorqua Seth.

« En quoi je t'ai trahi ? » s'insurgea Leah.

« Tu as trahi Bella, donc tu m'as trahi aussi. » répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa mère. « Est-ce qu'elle va venir ? »

« Oui, elle est sur Seattle en ce moment. » répondit Charlie. « Elle sera avec nous comme prévue, demain soir. »

« Génial ! » dit-il. « Il me tarde de la voir. Maman, tu peux dire à Leah que je suis assez grand pour rentrer à la maison tout seul. »

 **Il monta les dernières marches et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

 _ **Seattle !**_

 _ **Matin du 24 décembre 2012 !**_

 **En fin de matinée, après un copieux petit-déjeuner et déjeuner, Alec et Bella avaient fait charger leurs bagages dans la voiture de location, puis, Alec dit au revoir à son** _ **« oncle »**_ **.**

« Vivement que ta sœur, mon fils et toi revenaient vivre en Amérique, ce sera plus simple pour se voir. » dit Marcus, en l'étreignant dans ses bras.

« Oui, comme tu dis. » acquiesça Alec.

 **Ils se séparèrent, et Marcus prit la main de Bella dans les siennes.**

« Bella, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi aussi ! »

 **Ils se serrèrent la main, puis, Marcus retourna à ses affaires. Alec et Bella montèrent dans la voiture et, avant de prendre la route pour Forks, ils firent une longue halte de deux heures au grand centre commercial de Seattle. Les achats de Bella commencèrent. Un généreux panier garni fait de foie gras, d'un vin blanc et de différentes terrines pour le repas du soir. Un somptueux parfum pour sa belle-mère. Du matériel de pêche tout neuf pour son père – prit en double pour Billy. Un équipement flambant neuf de boxe pour son demi-frère qui pratiquait ce sport depuis l'âge de sept ans. Bella eut un blanc pour sa sœur. Qu'offrir à une personne qui l'avait trahie ?**

« La seule chose que j'ai envie de lui offrir c'est un coup de poing dans les dents. » avait-elle dit en slalomant dans les rayons.

 **Alec avait eut un rire noir. Leah avait tout ce qu'elle voulait grâce à l'argent mis en banque par son défunt père à la naissance. Bella finit par abdiquer et prit le dernier nécessaire de coiffure à la mode. Alec insista pour faire cinquante-cinquante, ce qui ne plu pas à Bella, qui s'inclina tout de même car son petit ami était aussi obstiné qu'elle. Ils n'eurent le temps de rien emballer. Ne voulant pas courir le risque d'être coincés dans des embouteillages interminable, ils prirent la direction de l'autoroute à quatorze heures. Quatre longues heures de trajet les attendaient. Une fois que le traffic fut plus fluide, Alec engagea la conversation.**

« Prête à affronter tes démons ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. » répondit Bella.

« Je serai avec toi, ne l'oublies pas. » dit-il.

 **Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main. A son tour, il soupira.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, mes parents insistent – ou plutôt ma mère insiste pour que tu viennes à L.A avec moi le 26. » répondit-il avant d'expliquer davantage. « Décembre est la seule période de l'année pendant laquelle je peux voir mes parents depuis que je suis à l'université. Après le repas du 26, ils vont reprendre leur travail. »

« N'en dis pas plus. » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Je viendrais. »

« T'es sûre ? » voulut-il savoir. « Non parce que t'as pas vu ton père depuis un an et que je comprendrais parfaitement... »

« Alec, je viendrais. » répéta-t-elle. « Mon père se doute bien que je ne pourrai pas rester toute les vacances. Fin de la discussion, je viendrais rencontrer tes parents le 26 décembre. Maintenant détends-toi et conduis. »

 **Pour clore le sujet, elle sortit son téléphone et le connecta au poste dernier cri de la voiture.**

« Ton père ne lésine pas sur le confort quand il te loue une voiture. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

« On a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas fait louer une limousine avec chauffeur personnel. » dit Alec.

 **Bella esquissa un sourire, et quand retentit** _ **« Love Story »**_ **de** _ **Taylor Swift**_ **, elle ne pu s'empêcher de fredonner les paroles. A sa plus grande surprise, Alec l'accompagna et chantonna le refrain avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Pendant plus de trois heures, ils eurent une longue heure de bouchons à proximité de Forks à cause de la neige, ils chantèrent sur les plus grands de** _ **U2**_ **,** _ **Kelly Clarkson**_ **ou encore du groupe** _ **Muse**_ **. La nuit tombait, et Bella ressentit la fatigue du trajet. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une station service pour faire une pause pipi. Alec profita que Bella y aille la première pour faire placer des chaînes à neiges sur les roues motrices de son véhicule de location. Il donna un généreux pourboire au garagiste qui l'avait aidé. Bella revint des toilettes. Alec prit son tour aux toilettes, avant de se remettre au volant. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient à Forks dans une heure. Bella s'endormit après avoir entrée l'adresse de son père dans le GPS…**

 _ **Maison du shérif !**_

 **Dans la maison du Shérif Charlie Swan, une délicieuse odeur de légumes, de pomme de terre et d'une belle grosse dinde qui cuisaient dans le four, embaumait la maison. Toute la famille – ou presque était là. Les invités aussi. Billy Black, le plus vieil ami de Charlie, et son fils Jacob, accessoirement ex de Bella et nouveau petit ami de Leah.**

 _« Ça va être très compliqué ! » pensa Charlie._

 **En apercevant la table, Billy remarqua qu'il y avait huit assiettes, et non six.**

« Huit ? » dit-il à voix haute.

« Oui, Bella est en chemin, elle a réussi à venir cette année. » répondit Charlie.

« Bella va venir ? » fit Jacob, surprit de cette révélation.

« Oui ! » se contenta de répondre Charlie.

« Ça n'explique pas le huitième couvert. » dit Billy.

« Et bien, elle emmène son petit copain. » avoua Charlie.

« T'as accepté qu'il vienne ? » éclata Jacob.

« Jacob ! » le prévint son père.

 **Charlie fit face au jeune homme et, les mains sur les hanches, dit :**

« Effectivement, Jacob. J'ai accepté que _ma fille_ vienne avec son petit ami afin que je fasse sa connaissance. Je suis encore chez moi ! »

« Jacob, je ne veux plus entendre une seule remarque venant de toi. » le prévint son père.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. » le coupa Billy d'un ton ferme. « Tu as rompu avec Bella il y a un an, et tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle. Elle a refait sa vie et elle sera ici chez elle. Nous ne sommes que des invités et si tu ne veux pas que l'on rentre passer le Réveillon de Noël seuls, je te conseille vivement de te taire. Suis-je assez clair, jeune homme ? »

« Oui ! » marmonna Jacob, en serrant les poings.

« En tout cas moi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon nouveau beau-frère. » dit Seth, qui aida sa mère à terminer la préparation de la table.

 **Le sujet changea. Charlie regarda sa montre. Bella et son gendre ne devrait plus tarder. Il l'appelait son gendre, mais avant de tirer des conclusions définitives, il allait observer comment sa fille et son ami se comporter l'un avec l'autre.**

 **Lorsqu'Alec se gara devant la maison du shérif Swan, les premiers flocons de neiges de la nuit tombait sur le capot de la voiture. Il éteignit le poste, coupa le moteur, et sortit du véhicule, clés en main. Il fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Il secoua délicatement Bella afin de la réveiller. Elle s'étira, quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Alec lui vola un baiser, qu'il appuya avec force et tendresse que Bella lui rendit. Elle prit son téléphone et sortit de la voiture, son sac en main.**

« Je vais prendre les bagages. Va, ton père a dut guetter notre arrivée. » lui dit-il.

« Et les cadeaux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On reviendra les chercher plus tard. » répondit-il. « Allez, va, tu meurs d'envie de voir ton père. »

 **Et ce n'était pas faux. Elle se tourna après avoir prit le panier garni en main. Elle prit quelques secondes pour observer le devant de la maison, lumineuse avec les guirlandes électriques qui éclairaient l'ensemble. Elle se mit à avancer jusqu'aux marches du perron, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur Charlie. La lumière diffuse du couloir se répandit sur le perron, et Bella finit par courir se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui la réceptionna d'une large étreinte paternelle.**

« Enfin ! » dit le shérif.

« Tu m'as manqué, papa ! » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

 **Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait passée l'été de sa troisième année à Forks, mais après son retour à l'université elle n'avait plus eu le temps de rentrer chez elle. L'hiver dernier, la plupart des vols avaient été annulés à cause du temps, et les partiels important de Bella l'avait contenu à l'université. L'été dernier, elle était partie deux mois entier en Italie, séjour pendant lequel elle avait développée sa relation avec Alec. Après plus d'un an et demi, elle retrouvait enfin l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Son père.**

« Comme tu m'as manqué ! » répondit Charlie, sans la lâcher.

 **Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, il leva les yeux et découvrit Alec, deux larges valises dans les mains. Il le regarda attentivement et s'aperçut que porter ses valises ne lui demandaient pas vraiment d'effort. Le jeune homme resta sur le perron et capta le regard du chef de la famille Swan.**

« Bella, ton petit ami attend que je l'invite à entrer ! » chuchota Charlie à l'oreille de sa fille.

 **Elle gloussa, et s'écarta. Elle donna le panier garni à son père et fit entrer Alec, ferma la porte pour ne pas gâcher la chaleur ambiante de la maison, puis, fit les présentations.**

« Papa, je te présente Alec Volturi, mon copain. » dit-elle en commençant les présentations. « Alec, voici mon père, Charlie Swan. »

 **Alec posa les valises et tendit une main sûre à son beau-père.**

« Chef Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! » dit-il, en soutenant le regard de l'homme face à lui.

 **Ce qu'apprécia Charlie, qui serra la main du jeune homme.**

« Bienvenue Alec, je suis content de te rencontrer aussi. » dit-il à son tour.

« Merci de m'accueillir chez vous en cette période familiale. » dit Alec, qui replaça sa main le long de son corps.

« Bella m'a expliquée, et bien sûr j'ai tout de suite accepté ta venue, ainsi nous pouvons faire connaissance. » exposa Charlie.

 **Il regarda sa fille, qui attendait une réaction de sa part. Il se contenta de lui faire un furtif clin d'œil. Elle sourit. Alec savait toujours faire bonne impression grâce à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Elle regarda Alec et lui confia :**

« Ça lui évite de venir jusqu'à toi à Paris ! »

 **Alec masqua un rire. Sue fit son apparition, et Bella se jeta dans les bras de sa deuxième maman, qui comptait plus que tout dans sa vie.**

« Ma chérie ! » souffla Sue.

 **Elle jeta un œil à Alec puis, murmura à l'oreille de Bella :**

« Il est canon ! »

 **Bella éclata de rire et s'écarta pour essuyer un début de larme. Elle continua les présentations, quand de lourds pas qui ressemblaient à un troupeau d'éléphant en marche descendit les escaliers. Seth prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.**

« Arrêtes de grandir ! » lui avait dit Bella.

 **Billy fut le prochain, puis, Sue dit à Bella :**

« Ta chambre est prête, vous pouvez monter déposer les valises. On dîne dans trente minutes ! »

« Ok ! » dit Bella en se tournant pour prendre sa valise, qui était déjà entre les mains d'Alec. « Je peux porter ma valise moi-même ! »

« Je sais ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans pour autant lui donner sa valise.

 **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, alors que chacun retournait soit à la cuisine soit au salon, Bella guida Alec jusqu'à l'étage, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il semblerait que la poussière n'avait pas eu le temps de s'accumuler. La chambre était aussi propre qu'une chambre stérile. Alec déposa les bagages dans un coin, poussa la porte – qui ne se ferma pas complètement – et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Bella qui regardait sa chambre avec une nostalgie évidente.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en entourant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ouais, c'est juste que ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venue chez moi. » répondit-elle. « J'ai l'impression d'être une Bella différente depuis ma dernière visite. »

« Disons que t'as mûrie, d'une certaine façon. » dit-il.

« T'as peut-être raison ! » soupira-t-elle, en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

 **Elle leva la tête et chercha ses lèvres.**

« Je me sens mieux. » sourit-elle.

 **Il sourit et lui embrassa le nez avant de se lever, d'enlever sa veste et sa chemise.**

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle-même enlevait sa veste.

« Je me change. » répondit-il en ouvrant sa valise.

 **Bella comprit que son copain voulait impressionner son père. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit :**

« Il t'adore, crois-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser comme ça. Tu es très bien dans cette tenue. »

« Je préfère mettre quelque chose de plus classe. » persista-t-il.

« Je me dis qu'Alice s'est trompé dans le choix de son partenaire de shopping. Elle aurait dû te choisir toi au lieu de Jane. » plaisanta Bella.

« Non merci ! » rit-il.

 **Elle lui vola un baiser et sortit de la chambre en lui disant** _ **«**_ _ **Dépêche-toi ».**_ **Elle fit un tour par la salle de bain, puis, en sortant, elle se figea net. Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines et elle dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se jeter sur la personne qui était en face d'elle, et qui sortait d'une autre chambre. Elle était habillée d'une robe longue rouge qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, et dont les manches courtes s'évasaient sur les épaules, laissant apparaître la bretelle d'un soutien-gorge noir. Alec choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la chambre. Il avait troqué sa chemise contre un pull en cachemire foncé qui lui allait très bien. Il pu ressentir la tension de l'instant. Il tenta de briser la glace.**

« C'est ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il en rejoignant Bella.

« Je n'ai pas de sœur. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard glacial à Leah.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé ! » claqua Bella, qui descendit les escaliers.

 **Mal à l'aise, Alec suivit le mouvement. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il sentit un regard austère le long de son échine. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour en détecter la source, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer.**

 _« Alec ! »_

 **Il joignit les mains et se tourna vers Charlie, qui s'avançait vers son beau-fils.**

« Chef Swan ! »

« Pas de formalité et appelle-moi Charlie ! » dit ce dernier en balayant l'air d'une geste de la main.

« Je vais essayer. » dit Alec.

« Viens, joins-toi à nous. » lui dit Charlie.

 _« Il veut me cuisiner ! » pensa Alec._

 **Il suivit son beau-père dans le salon, où se trouvait Seth, Billy et Jacob, qui ne cessait de le fustiger du regard. Charlie lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.**

« Petite discussion entre homme ! » dit Billy.

« Ou plus communément appelé : interrogatoire du nouveau beau-fils ! » rectifia Seth.

 **Alec rit sous cape. Il avait bien conscience que durant son séjour, il allait être questionné sur sa vie par le père de Bella, et il était prêt à répondre aux questions, mais il appréhendait de devoir aborder le fait qu'il était issu d'une famille très aisée.**

« Alors comme ça tu étudies à Paris. » dit Billy.

« Oui Monsieur… » commença-t-il à dire quand il vit le regard _« dur »_ de Billy. « Billy ! »

« Je préfère ! » dit ce dernier.

 **Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, les mains d'Alec devinrent moites. Seth lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et lui murmura un** _ **relax**_ **bienvenu.**

« Bella m'a dit que tu avais une sœur ? » dit Charlie. « C'est l'une des rares choses qu'elle m'a dite. »

« Oui, j'ai une sœur jumelle qui vit à Paris avec moi. » répondit Alec.

« Elle est restée là-bas ? » demanda Seth.

« Non, elle est à Londres chez son copain. » dit Alec.

« T'as déjà visité Londres ? » demanda Seth, très curieux.

« Oui, j'y ai vécu quelques mois avant la fac, mais je préfère Paris. » avoua Alec.

« Il semble que tu aies beaucoup voyagé. » fit constater Billy.

« En effet, grâce aux affaires de mon père. Il est amené à se déplacer souvent, et comme ma mère est aussi très occupée, il nous emmenait souvent avec lui. » exposa Alec.

 **Charlie était sur le point de poser une question, quand Sue les appela pour se mettre à table. Alec échangea un clin d'œil discret avec Bella, qui alla le prendre par la main pour l'emmener à sa place. La table était longue. Charlie et Sue étaient tous deux placés aux deux extrémités de la table. Bella se plaça à la droite de son père, tandis que Billy était à la gauche du shérif. Quand Jacob se présenta à la gauche de Sue, Bella grimaça car il serait ainsi assis à côté d'Alec durant le repas, mais son angoisse fut de courte durée quand Seth décida de s'asseoir à la droite d'Alec. Elle marmonna un** _ **« merci »**_ **envers son frère, qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Jacob alla donc s'asseoir entre son père et Leah. Le repas commença après que Charlie eut insisté pour dire le bénédicité. Après de longues minutes de quasi silence, où l'on entendait que les bruits des couverts cliqueter sur les assiettes, Charlie décida de reprendre la conversation d'un peu plus tôt et se remit à questionner Alec.**

« Bien, Alec, dis-moi un peu, que font tes parents ? »

 **Bella regarda son père, l'air de dire** _ **« Tu vas vraiment le questionner alors qu'on est à table ? »**_ **, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Alec, même si Bella allait apprendre une chose sur sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais avoué. Même si elle s'était doutée qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent, elle n'en mesurait pas la quantité et les conséquences sur sa vie.**

« Et bien, mon père dirige une importante fabrique de jouets ainsi qu'une chaîne de magasin implantée un peu partout, et ma mère est médecin ! » répondit-il.

« Oh, quel genre de médecin ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Chirurgien cardiaque. » précisa Alec.

« D'ailleurs, si tu continues de manger autant de gras je pourrai lui demander de s'occuper de ton cas. » intervint Bella.

 **La moitié de la table se mit à rire – à l'exception de Jacob qui fulminait intérieurement. Ce petit fils à papa ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et encore moins le fait qu'il sorte avec** _ **sa**_ **Bella. Jaloux ? Oui, il l'était. Sentant la tension qu'il dégageait, Leah lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes, et un regard accompagné d'une menace silencieuse. Personne ne remarqua leur échange, et Leah préféra se taire et écouter.**

« Des chances que tu deviennes médecin toi aussi ? » demanda Sue, qui but une gorgée d'eau pétillante.

« Oh non, la médecine ne m'attire pas vraiment, ni même l'idée de reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. » admit Alec. « C'est plus ma sœur qui est portée sur les affaires familiales. »

« Ce sera une vraie terreur. » dit Bella.

 **Alec approuva d'un ricanement qu'il masqua en s'essuyant la bouche d'une serviette.**

« A quoi te destines-tu ? » demanda Charlie.

« A l'architecture. » répondit Alec.

« Oh, c'est une voie ambitieuse. » dit Charlie.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais si je m'en donne les moyens, j'y arriverai. » dit Alec.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça le shérif.

« Maintenant que tu sais ce que mon copain veut faire dans la vie, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ? » proposa Bella, qui regarda son père en arquant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'apprendre à connaitre mon gendre ? » s'amusa Charlie.

« C'est embarrassant. » dit Bella.

« Ce n'est rien. » assura Alec. « Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi ton père me pose ces questions, et je dois t'avouer que tu vas passer le même interrogatoire avec ma mère, et elle est encore plus curieuse que Jane. »

« Une chance pour que tu la convaincs de ne pas trop me questionner ? » demanda Bella en portant son regard sur lui.

« Non ! » dit Alec en souriant.

 **Elle fit la moue.**

« Les beaux-parents ! » railla Charlie.

« Papa, parlons d'autre chose. » claqua Bella.

« Comment se passe la fac ? » demanda Charlie, qui ne releva pas le ton de sa fille.

 **Non, il s'en amusa.**

« Ça se passe très bien. » répondit-elle, heureuse de changer de sujet. « Avec Alice on croule sous les devoirs mais, ça se passe bien. »

« Vivement le diplôme. » soupira Alec.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » grommela Bella.

« J'adorerais aller à la fac. » dit Seth.

« Ouais, je disais ça aussi. » dit Bella.

« Tu changeras d'avis quand tu auras des devoirs à rendre et des partiels à réviser tous les jours. » dit Alec.

« Un conseil frangin, ne te laisse pas distraire par les filles quand tu iras à l'université. » dit Bella.

« Sacré conseil ! » s'amusa Billy.

« La fac n'est pas faite d'expérience en tout genre ? » demanda Sue.

« Faut demander à Alice ! » répondit Bella. « Je passe ma vie dans la bibliothèque de la fac. C'est elle qui fait la fête. »

« J'aimerai aller à la fac. » répéta Seth.

« Alors donnes-toi en les moyens ! » conseilla Bella. « Avec les notes que tu as, ce ne devrait pas être difficile. »

« Oui mais, je ne sais pas si ça va me suffire pour y entrer. C'est quand même cher. » dit le jeune homme.

« Tu fais de la boxe à un haut niveau, fais une demande de bourse sportive. » suggéra Alec.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Seth.

« C'est comme ça qu'un ami à moi est entré à Duke, grâce au foot. » dit Alec.

 **Seth regarda sa mère. Si Leah et Jacob n'étaient pas partis de leur petite bourgade pour ses études, Seth avait bien l'intention de suivre l'exemple de son autre sœur et de partir étudier dans une grande université.**

« Suis les conseils de ta sœur et donnes-toi en les moyens. » se contenta de répondre Sue. « Si tu veux aller dans une grande fac, alors vas-y ! »

 **Seth avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, mais il se retint et se contenta de sourire. Un peu avant le dessert, Bella se leva de table pour répondre au téléphone. Elle alla dans la cuisine et discuta avec Alice, qui passait le Réveillon à Seattle avec ses parents et ses grands-parents. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle expliqua à sa meilleure amie que son ex et son actuel petit ami étaient dans la même pièce.**

 _« Je te plains ma chérie ! » avait dit Alice._

 **Elles rirent ensemble puis raccrochèrent, impatiente de se voir le 31 pour la soirée du Jour de l'An à Los Angeles. Juste après avoir raccroché, elle reçut une photo d'Alice, Emmett et Edward qui avaient tous les trois un chapeau de Noël sur la tête. Bella rit, puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s'apprêtait à retourner à table quand, en se tournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jacob.**

« On peut parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

 **Elle voulut sortir de la cuisine, mais il lui attrapa le poignet.**

« Lâches-moi ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Comment t'as pu venir avec ce type ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. « Tu sais ce que ça me fait de vous voir ensemble ? »

« Comment t'as pu coucher avec ma sœur après m'avoir plaqué ? » répliqua-t-elle, hargneuse.

 **Cette diatribe eut l'effet d'une douche froide, et il lâcha Bella, qui se dégagea d'un geste sec. Elle recula au moment où Leah s'arrêta à proximité d'eux.**

\- « Garde ton mec en laisse. » dit Bella.

 **Et elle les planta dans la cuisine, mais au lieu de rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger, elle claqua la porte d'entrée pour se réfugier dans le froid de Forks, ce qui alerta Charlie et les autres, qui se levèrent.**

« Où est Bella ? » demanda Charlie.

« Dehors ! » répondit Leah. « Et elle est très remontée. »

« Tu veux dire plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? » voulut savoir sa mère, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **Leah baissa la tête.**

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Alec.

« C'est ça ! » railla Jacob.

 **Alec ne releva pas et sortit sur le perron. Sue se rapprocha de Jacob et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.**

« Eh, mais t'es folle ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Jacob ! » claqua Billy.

« Ne m'obliges à t'en remettre une. » le prévint Sue.

…

 **Debout devant la rambarde, Bella avait refermée les bras autour d'elle pour essayer de se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi avait-elle proposé à Alec de venir ? Elle qui voulait à tout prix passer un Réveillon avec sa famille, présenter l'homme de sa vie à l'autre homme de sa vie, voilà que tout risquer de partir à volo à cause de la jalousie débile de Jacob. Des bras familiers et réconfortants s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Bella ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.**

« Je suis là ! » murmura Alec.

« Il me plaque, il couche avec ma sœur et il ose me reprocher de t'avoir fait venir pour le Réveillon. » souffla Bella. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? »

« L'ignorer ! » répondit Alec. « Mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis, je n'hésiterais à sortir les crocs pour défendre ma chérie. »

 **Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis sur la joue.**

« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. » dit-elle en se pivotant dans ses bras. « T'as raison, je dois l'ignorer. _Les_ ignorer. »

« Tu vas vraiment continuer à la haïr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alec, s'il te plaît ne débattons pas là-dessus. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Essaie au moins de profiter de ton cours séjour ici pour parler avec elle. Ecoute ce qu'elle a à te dire. » insista-t-il en lui embrassant le nez.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me parles et que tu m'embrasses en même temps ? Ça me perturbe. » geignit-elle.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je le fais ? » sourit-il.

« Je te déteste. » maugréa-t-elle.

« Non tu m'adores. » rit-il.

 **Elle ne le contredit pas et se laissa embrasser de longues secondes.**

« On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur. » dit-elle en haletant.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça suffit petit pervers, on ne fera pas de bêtises dans la maison de mon père. » le prévint-elle.

« Mais on pourra en faire chez moi. » dit-il en souriant. « Mes parents ne seront pas là une fois qu'on aura réveillonné le 26. »

 **Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit elle aussi. Elle lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, au chaud. Les joues mordues par le froid, ils retrouvèrent les autres à table. Le dessert avait été servi et deux grands bols de glace les attendaient à leur place respective… enfin, celui d'Alec était vide. Sue le prit dans la main.**

« Rien de tel que de la glace pour te remonter le moral, sœurette. » dit Seth à Bella.

« C'est bien vrai ! » approuva cette dernière.

« Alec, je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors… » dit Sue au jeune homme.

« Il adore la pistache. » répondit Bella à la place d'Alec.

« Merci ! » dit Alec quand Sue lui tendit le bol de glace à la pistache. **Il posa le bol devant lui et regarda Bella.** « Tu sais que j'aime la pistache ? »

« Oui, tout comme tu sais que j'aime le lait à la fraise. » répliqua-t-elle en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

« Touché ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Vous êtes trop mignon. » dit Sue, qui souriait.

 **Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais se détendit quand la main d'Alec pressa affectueusement son genou. A minuit, alors que la vaisselle était propre et rangée, que la cuisine avait été nettoyée par Sue et ses filles – bien que Bella n'ait pas adressé un seul regard à sa sœur, Charlie déclara :**

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

 **Alec et Bella s'excusèrent et sortirent de la maison. Ils s'emparèrent des sacs de cadeaux dans la voiture de location et se dépêchèrent de retourner au chaud. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à les distribuer à tous – sauf à Jacob. Leah fut surprise quand Bella lui tendit un sac.**

« On n'a pas eu le temps d'emballer. » s'excusa-t-elle sur un ton détaché.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais. » dit Leah.

« C'est le cas ! » dit Bella, qui se reçut un léger coup de coude de la part d'Alec.

 **Pourquoi fallait-il que son copain soit aussi conciliant ?**

« Prends-le avant que je change d'avis. » la pressa Bella.

 **Hésitante, Leah finit par s'emparer du sac.**

« Merci ! »

 **Bella marmonna un** _ **« ouais »**_ **de dédain, puis, quand elle croisa le regard d'Alec, elle haussa les épaules.**

« Oh oh, fabuleux. » se délecta Charlie, en inspectant son équipement de pêche neuf.

« C'est… sublime. » dit Billy, qui avait reçu le même équipement que Charlie.

« Et extravagant. » compléta Charlie.

« Merci Bella ! » dit Billy.

« Alec a tenu à participer. » précisa-t-elle.

 **Tout le monde le remercia – sauf Jacob qui n'était pas très content de voir que tous l'appréciait. Seth les surpris tous quand il donna une poignante étreinte à Alec.**

« Merci, merci merci ! »

« Y a pas de quoi ! » s'amusa Alec.

« Maman, regarde ! »

 **Et il lui montra son équipement neuf de boxe.**

« C'est le dernier modèle ultra sophistiqué en matière de boxe. » précisa Seth. « Oh oh, Brady va être super jaloux. »

« Evites de te vanter. » lui confia Alec.

« Dis le fils à papa ! » grommela Jacob.

 **Il fut sur le point de se faire réprimander par son père quand il se reçut un violent coup sur le bras. Incrédule, il regarda Leah.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu me fatigues. » claqua-t-elle.

 **Elle se leva en toute hâte, sortit de salon et monta les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La plus surprise par cette attitude fut Bella.**

 _« Je rêve ou elle vient de frapper Jacob ? » se dit-elle._

 **Un léger mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Alec lui indiqua l'étage des yeux, et elle comprit. En soupirant, elle prit le cadeau que Leah avait laissé sur le canapé et monta à l'étage. Elle hésita un moment, avant d'ouvrir la porte.**

 _« Fous-le camp Jacob, je ne veux pas te voir. »_

« Ce n'est que moi. » dit Bella.

« Oh ! » fit Leah, qui essuya ses larmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Parler ! » dit Bella.

« Tu me détestes. » dit Leah.

« Je sais, et tu en connais la raison. » dit Bella, qui posa le sac contenant le nécessaire de coiffure sur le lit.

 **Leah finit par se retourner et fit face à sa sœur, les yeux rougies. Certes, elles n'étaient pas sœurs par le sang, mais le mariage de leurs parents les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, jusqu'à il y a un an. Aucune d'elles ne dirent un mot, puis, quand Bella fit volte-face pour ressortir, Leah dit :**

« Ma sœur me manque ! »

 **Ce qui eut l'effet de stopper Bella dans sa démarche. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Leah.**

« Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant. » avoua Bella.

« Je ne te le reproche pas, ce qui arrive est de ma faute. » dit Leah. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferai. »

« J'aurai voulu que tu m'appelles pour me dire que Jacob te plaisait. » dit Bella.

« Je le voulais, mais il m'a dit que tu ne m'écouterais pas. » lui apprit Leah.

« Tu bases tes choix en fonction de Jacob ? » s'étonna Bella. « Lee, j'aurai préféré que tu m'en parles. Oui ça m'aurait fait bizarre mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'aurait brisé le cœur. C'est de sa faute à lui si j'ai souffert pendant deux mois, et ta décision de me planter un couteau dans le dos n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » admit Leah. « Je l'aime mais je t'aime encore plus. Tu es ma sœur Bella, tu as toujours été là pour moi, surtout après la mort de mon père. Je m'en veux tous les jours de ce que je t'ai fais, mais je suis trop fière pour l'admettre devant tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi toi ? » demanda Bella. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse ma sœur ? »

« Je lui ai posé la question, mais il ne me répond jamais. » répondit Leah.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda subitement Bella.

 **Leah ne répondit pas. Non pas parce qu'elle redoutait la réaction de Bella, mais parce qu'elle doutait de ses propres sentiments.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? » demanda Bella.

« Le fait que ça m'ait coûté ma relation avec toi. » répondit Leah. « Ecoutes, Bella ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. J'étais sur le point de faire une demande d'internat à l'hôpital universitaire de Seattle, mais Jacob m'a convaincu de rester à Forks, et qu'il ne supporterait pas de me voir m'éloigner. »

« Il m'a dit la même chose quand je suis partie pour New-York. » l'informa Bella.

« Mais tu es partie. » dit Leah.

« Oui, parce que je n'allais pas mener ma vie selon les envies d'un autre, et encore moins de mon mec. » dit Bella. « Depuis que je suis avec Alec, j'ai compris que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de Jacob que je le croyais. Au début tu te sens aimée, tu es prête à tout pour le garçon que tu aimes, mais quand tu t'éloignes pour ton avenir tu te rends compte que les sentiments s'estompent. »

« Est-ce que… tu aimes Alec plus que tu n'as aimé Jacob ? » demanda Leah.

« Oui, parce qu'il me comprend. Il n'a pas hésité à partir étudier sur un autre continent. » dit Bella.

« Je suis coincée, moi. Je n'ai pas pu passer mon examen final. » se désola Leah.

« Alors repasses-le. Reprends où tu t'en es arrêté, repasses ton examen, et pars à Seattle. » claqua Bella. « Je ne te dis pas de quitter Jacob, c'est ta vie, mais n'abandonnes pas tes rêves. Tu as toujours voulu devenir infirmière, alors sois une femme indépendante et prends ta vie en main une bonne fois pour toute. »

 **Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. La tête ailleurs, elle ne vit pas son père, qui était accoudée à côté de la chambre de Bella.**

« Pas de bain de sang ? » demanda-t-il.

« Papa ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » dit-il en levant les bras devant lui. « Elle suivra tes conseils. »

« Je suis fatiguée, papa. » avoua-t-elle. « Alec n'a pas à subir ça. »

« Non ! » concéda Charlie. «

« C'est quelqu'un de bien papa, il me rend vraiment heureuse, même avec l'océan qui nous sépare. » dit-elle.

« Je sais, je l'ai remarqué toute la soirée. La façon dont il te couve du regard, et je peux te garantir qu'il se retient de ne pas se jeter sur Jacob. » dit-il.

« Tu sais, il est sorti avec une autre fille pour oublier ses sentiments pour moi… »

« Mais sans succès ! » la coupa Charlie. « Oui, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il ne te lâchera pas, Bella. »

« Et je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. » avoua Bella. « C'est lui l'homme de ma vie, papa. C'est prétentieux de dire ça à mon âge, mais je suis tellement amoureuse de lui. »

 **Charlie lui ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y faufila. Elle ne laissa pas les larmes couler sur son visage, mais profita de l'étreinte d'avec son père.**

« Il t'attend dans ta chambre. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Bonne nuit ma fille ! »

« Bonne nuit, papa ! »

 **Elle alla dans sa chambre et se réfugia dans les bras d'Alec, qui était déjà en train de se préparer pour dormir. Un pantalon de pyjama noir et un débardeur.**

 **Le reste de la maisonnée s'endormit en même temps. Le divan du salon avait été préparé pour Billy, qui ne pouvait pas occuper de chambre à l'étage avec son handicap. Jacob, lui s'engouffra dans le lit de Leah, qui avait le regard fixé au plafond. Il la regarda. Elle lui rendit un regard voilé et dénué d'émotion. Comme chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il attendit qu'elle se blottisse contre lui, mais elle lui tourna le dos et s'allongea sur le côté, l'ignorant.**

 _ **4 heures du matin !**_

 **Il avait l'habitude d'avoir une bouteille d'eau à proximité de lui quand il dormait, et il avait oublié d'en demander une à Bella. Alec se leva et Bella demanda, d'une voix ensommeillée :**

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais chercher une bouteille d'eau. » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« Frigo ! » souffla-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

 **Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et descendit les escaliers, dans le noir. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et trouva une petite bouteille d'eau. Au moment où il fut sur le point de remonter auprès de Bella, une ombre attira son attention dans un coin de la cuisine. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était là, car il pouvait clairement sentir la morsure de la jalousie lui parcourir l'échine.**

« Jacob, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda Alec, gardant un ton neutre.

« Arrêter de me pourrir la vie, par exemple. » répondit Jacob, une pointe de venin dans la voix. « Et arrêter de faire croire que t'es vraiment amoureux de Bella. »

 **Jacob se détacha des ombres.**

« Tiens donc, t'es jaloux de la relation que j'ai avec Bella. » s'amusa Alec « Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est toi qui l'a plaqué pour avoir fait passer ses rêves avant votre couple. »

« Tu ne sais rien. » cracha Jacob, oubliant que son père dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Oh mais je sais tout, parce que Bella ne me cache rien. » dit Alec. « Et c'est réciproque. »

« Elle sait que t'es un fils à papa ? » demanda Jacob.

« Oui, elle le sait mais contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne me sers pas de l'argent de ma famille pour séduire les filles. » claqua Alec, qui commençait à perdre patience. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Me cogner ? M'obliger à quitter Bella parce que tu ne supportes pas de la voir avec un autre que toi ? Mais grandis un peu Jacob. Si t'aimais vraiment Bella, tu aurais fait en sorte que ça marche malgré la distance. Rester à Forks te convient ? Parfait pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas reprocher à Bella d'avoir eu envie d'un avenir professionnel plus grand que cette petite ville. Ne va pas croire que je dénigre les gens qui vivent ici, parce que ma famille vient d'un petit village d'Italie, mais on n'est pas obligé d'y rester toute sa vie. Le fils à papa que je suis – comme tu le dis si bien – n'a pas hésité à aller vivre sur un autre continent ces quatre dernières années. »

« Ne me compare pas à toi. » gronda Jacob.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, parce que si c'était le cas je te dirai tes quatre vérités. » répliqua Alec. « Faut que t'enlèves ces œillets qui te masquent la vue pour voir la réalité en face. Bella est avec moi, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera ça. »

 **Alec en avait terminé. Sa bouteille d'eau en main, il tourna le dos à Jacob et remonta les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre, il fut soulagé de voir que Bella ne s'était pas réveillé. Il fit le tour du lit et retourna s'allonger. Il avait ressenti une violente poussée d'adrénaline face à Jacob. Oh oui, il avait voulu lui casser la figure, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Bella, alors il s'était retenu. Posant la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit, Alec prit Bella dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et ferma les yeux.**

 _ **Matin du 25 décembre !**_

 **Quand Bella entra dans la cuisine suite à une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé, son père, Sue et Billy étaient déjà assis autour de la table à parler.**

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle.

« Bella, tu es bien matinale ! » dit son père.

« L'habitude ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **Elle se servit une tasse de café, et accepta l'assiette d'œufs brouillés que lui prépara Sue. Elle s'asseya à côté de son père et, avalant une cuillerée d'œufs, elle leva les yeux et vit les regards inquiets des adultes.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jacob a un peu cherché Alec, au milieu de la nuit. » lui apprit Charlie.

 **Bella crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec le morceau d'œuf qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Elle le fit passer une gorgée de café, puis, posant sa fourchette elle dit :**

« Il a fait quoi ? » dit-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

« Leur altercation m'a réveillé. » dit Billy. « Alec a gardé son calme, mais pas Jacob. Clairement, mon fils a dit qu'Alec lui pourrissait la vie et qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de toi. »

« Il est où que je le tue ? » demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

« Il est allé accompagner Seth chez Colin et Brady. » répondit Sue.

 **Bella se leva, monta deux à deux les escaliers et redescendit après avoir mis une paire de bottines chaudes et un poncho en laine blanc – offert par Alice – recouvrait le haut de son corps.**

« Il va regretter de m'avoir mis en rogne. » gronda-t-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée.

« Doit-on intervenir ? » demanda Sue.

« Non ! » dirent Charlie et Billy en même temps.

 **Des flocons de neige tombaient en amonts, recouvrant les toits des maisons et les voitures. Les routes étaient suffisamment dégagées pour permettre une fluidité de la circulation. Le froid mordillait les joues de la jeune fille, mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Son sang était sur le point de bouillir à mesure que les minutes passaient Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta plantée là, debout sur le perron à attendre, dans le froid de l'hiver, à attendre son ex pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui. Le pick-up de Billy se gara dans l'allée, et Jacob en descendit, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'approcha, tout sourire et grimpa les escaliers mais Bella l'arrêta.**

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus sinon je risque de t'étrangler. » le prévint-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu me plaques, tu te tapes ma sœur et tu te permets de t'en prendre à mon petit ami ? »

« Bell's… »

« Fermes-la ! » claqua-t-elle. « T'as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça en me quittant. Par ta faute je ne parle plus à ma sœur. »

« En quoi c'est ma faute ? » fit-il.

« Arrêtes de faire l'innocent Jacob. » dit-elle. « Tu te sers de ma sœur pour me rendre jalouse, et le pire c'est qu'elle t'apprécie. Mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de bien pire ? C'est que tu l'empêches de vivre sa vie. Quand je suis partie pour New-York, Leah était sur le point de devenir une super infirmière. Elle avait intégrée une école à Port Angeles, et elle avait pour projet de partir vivre sur Seattle finir ses études, mais tu lui as raconté des salades pour qu'elle reste ici, tout ça parce que tu as peur de l'abandon. Mais on ne fait pas ça à une personne qu'on aime. »

« Quel est le rapport avec ton parfait petit fils à papa ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, tu ne le connais pas. Alec est dix fois l'homme que tu ne seras jamais, parce que tu te sers de ta peur d'être seul pour garder les gens auprès de toi. Tu fais à Leah ce que tu n'as pas réussi à me faire. Moi je suis parti, elle est restée parce que tu lui as fait croire que tu ne supporterais pas de la voir s'éloigner, mais ce dont t'as besoin c'est d'une femme au foyer. Si c'est ça que tu cherches, trouves-toi une fille qui n'a aucune envie de quitter les environs, et laisses ma sœur en dehors de ton envie stupide de me faire du mal. Sois un homme ! »

 **Avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui griffer le visage, Bella fit volte-face et rentrée dans la chaleur de la maison. Alec et Leah avaient rejoints les adultes dans la cuisine, et ils avaient l'air d'avoir entendu l'altercation. Leah avait les larmes aux yeux. Contre toute attente, Bella la regarda et lui dit :**

« Reprends tes études Lee, et barres-toi à Seattle avant de le regretter toute ta vie. »

 **Elle alla s'isoler dans sa chambre. Comme lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez son père, Bella ouvrit la fenêtre et s'asseya sur le rebord. Le froid ne la gêna pas. Il neigeait aussi à New-York, et l'hiver était bien plus mordant dans la Grande Pomme. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qu'elle effaça d'un geste sec. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ces choses à Jacob, et pourtant elle en pensait chaque mot. Elle avait aussi pris la défense de sa sœur. Au fond d'elle, la haine qu'elle éprouvait n'était pas réellement de la haine, mais plus de la déception. Les sœurs se disaient tout. Elles n'avaient pas le même sang, mais Bella et Leah s'étaient toujours tout dis, jusqu'à il y a un an.**

 _« Toc toc ! »_

 **Bella tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle n'avait pas entendu son père entrer. Il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.**

« Je suis désolée, papa ! » s'excusa-t-elle en fermant la fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas toi qui a cherché les ennuis. » dit Charlie, qui tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

 **Bella s'y assis.**

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda Charlie.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Alec m'a dit qu'il partait demain matin, et je sais que tu fêtes le Réveillon du Jour de l'An à Los Angeles avec Alice… » dit Charlie sans finir sa phrase.

« Oh ! » fit Bella. « Oui, je pars en même temps qu'Alec, demain. Ses parents tiennent à faire ma connaissance et il n'y a que demain que ça puisse se faire. »

« Tu es nerveuse à l'idée de les rencontrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis terrifiée. » répondit-elle. « Attends, t'es pas fâché que je ne reste pas toutes les vacances ? »

« Pourquoi je le serai ? » haussa-t-il. « Bella, depuis que tu es à l'université je suis habitué à ne plus te voir comme avant, et je sais qu'une fois que t'auras ton diplôme, ce n'est pas à Forks que tu pourras continuer à te former. »

« Euh, wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » dit-elle.

« Ton vieux papa n'est pas tout seul, tu n'es pas obligé de me ménager. » dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. « Je suis fier de toi, et tu as donné un sacré conseil à Leah. »

« Ouais, si elle le suit un jour ! » grommela-t-elle.

« Oh elle le suivra, tu as touché là où il fallait. » dit Charlie.

 **Le silence régna de longues secondes.**

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien Bella, je suis contente pour toi. » dit Charlie.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai ton approbation ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, vu que j'ai confiance en ton jugement. » répondit-il.

 **Ils restèrent enlacés encore deux minutes avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Billy était sur le point de partir. Bella lui dit au revoir et le serra dans ses bras.**

 **La journée passa très vite. Bella fit visiter sa ville natale à Alec, puis, le soir venu, ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Bella en profita pleinement car elle ne savait pas quand elle reverrait sa famille. Une fois le diplôme en poche, elle repartirait en Toscane tout l'été avec ses amis et Alec. Durant le repas, elle capta le regard de Leah, qui souriait timidement. Plus qu'une nuit pour prendre une décision la concernant. La nuit porte conseil, c'est bien connu. Blottie contre Alec dans le silence de la maison, Bella se dit qu'il était temps de tourner la page. Elle pouvait cesser d'être en colère. Elle était heureuse avec Alec, et la relation qu'elle avait entretenue jadis avec sa sœur pouvait se reconstruire. Le temps soignait tous les maux.**

 _ **Matin du 26 décembre !**_

 **Les valises étaient bouclées et chargées dans le coffre. Alec et Bella étaient prêts à prendre la route pour Seattle. Alec fut le premier à faire ses aux revoir.**

« Bonne chance pour la fac, et appelles-moi si t'as besoin de conseil. » dit-il à Seth.

« Sans faute, et merci, de prendre si bien soin de ma sœur. » dit Seth.

« Tu feras pareil quand tu trouveras la femme de ta vie. » lui assura Alec.

 **Ils se serrèrent la main accompagnée d'une accolade en riant. Sue le surprit et le prit dans ses bras.**

« Reviens nous voir ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Promis ! » acquiesça-t-il.

 **Arrivée à Leah, il se rapprocha et lui prit la main dans les siennes.**

« Elle réussira à te refaire une place dans sa vie, mais suis ses conseils et sois indépendante, Leah. » lui dit-il.

« Merci, et pardon pour le comportement de Jacob… »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. » la coupa-t-il.

 **Il lui pressa la main avant de la lâcher. Enfin, Alec fit face à son beau-père.**

« J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Charlie ! »

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, on progresse. » plaisanta le shérif, arrachant un rire à Alec. « Moi aussi j'ai été content de te rencontrer. Continues à prendre soin d'elle come tu le fais. »

« Comptez sur moi ! » assura Alec.

 **Après un dernier hochement de tête, il monta dans la voiture et attendit Bella, qui partageait une longue étreinte avec son frère, qui lui fit promettre de l'appeler plus souvent. Sue, puis son père la prirent dans leurs bras. Leah était restée en retrait. Bella s'avança vers elle.**

« Je pensais que tu partirais sans me dire au revoir. » dit Leah.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demanda Bella.

« Je ne sais pas, après tout, tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné. » répondit Leah.

« Lee… »

« C'est bon, je le mérite, mais je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance et ton amour, même si ça doit me prendre toute la vie. » l'interrompit Leah. « Je vais repasser mon examen, et je vais vivre ma vie, sans contrainte et sans personne pour m'en empêcher. »

« Et Jacob ? » demanda Bella.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. » dit Leah. « Qui sait, je me trouverai peut-être un gentil interne. »

 **Bella esquissa un sourire. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, alors qu'il se remettait à neiger, Bella prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière crut manquer d'air.**

« Tiens tes promesses ! » chuchota Bella. « Je t'aime ! »

 **Leah craqua et se mit à pleurer, refermant ses bras sur Bella.**

« Merci ! » souffla Leah.

 **Elles finirent par se lâcher. Leah essuya ses larmes alors que Bella s'éloigna et monta dans la voiture.**

« Tu lui as pardonné ? » demanda Alec.

« C'est en bonne voie ! » répondit simplement Bella.

 **Elle fit signe de la main à sa famille. Alec démarra et quitta l'allée du shérif. Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent Forks, direction Seattle. Dans quelques heures, ils atterriraient à Los Angeles, où un somptueux dîner les attendait. Bella allait rencontrer sa belle famille pour le Réveillon de Noël. Elle avait une peur bleue de se planter, mais la pression des doigts d'Alec sur sa main la calma !**

 **En route pour Los Angeles !**

* * *

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, et si vous avez la sensation de rester sur votre faim, c'est tout à fait normal. Quand j'aurai le temps, je vous écrirai la rencontre de Bella avec les parents d'Alec *-***

 **Je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes !**

 **Bisous à vous !**

 **Aurélie !**


End file.
